


Someone To Be There

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: spideypool - Fandom, super family - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, boxcest, yeah i experimented with the boxes more in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is upset from his parent's constant arguing and fighting and he seeks his boyfriend's company to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting any new content in a while, I hit the worst writers block ever. But! I am back and will be posting more regularly :) Enjoy!

The music Peter had playing in the background wasn’t helping drown out the sound of his parent’s arguing. At first it wasn’t that noticeable, but considering STARK Towers was very spacious and open you could hear another person click a pen without even trying it didn’t take long for the increasing noise to reach Peter’s ears.  
Steve and Tony had been fighting more frequently now than they ever had, and usually for stupid reasons. But no matter the cause of the argument, it always escalated to the point of strained voices hoarse from constant yelling and slammed doors. The next day would go on as if nothing had happened, all smiles all around. Then the cycle would continue, and this pissed Peter off the most. They can’t just freaking do this! Going from one end of the spectrum to the next in a matter of hours, it was emotionally draining for everyone; especially Peter. Having to endure the sounds of his parent’s screaming at each other over menial things for hours on end honestly felt like they were fighting just to yell at the other.   
So Peter tried to do things to distract himself from his parents. Homework, loud music, develop blueprints for future technology, work out, sometimes all these things simultaneously, anything to drown out the arguing. Any minute now there would be a crescendo of voices followed up with a door slam and- yep. There it is. And there he goes. He’s done with this. His bag is already packed, and has been packed for a few days from the earlier yelling match this week. He grabbed his daily necessities, tooth brush, phone charger, camera, an extra suit, shrugged on a jacket and Peter was out the window, JARVIS didn’t even try to change his mind. He was pretty sure JARVIS was fed up with his parents, too. Phone in hand Peter dialed the number 5 and Wade answered on the second ring. “Hey, baby boy, what’s goin’ on?”   
“Can I come over?”  
“Well, yeah. Of course.” Wade picked up on the somber tone in Peter’s voice.   
[He sounds… Frazzled? Distressed?]   
“Well, I’m almost there anyway, so your answer wouldn’t have made much of a difference.”  
“Alrighty, sweetie. I’ll see you in a bit.” Peter hung up the phone and started walking faster. He noticed dark rain clouds loomed over the city. He adjusted the hood on his head and set his eyes on the ground, trying to convince himself that the wetness on his face was the first drops of the newly fallen rain.  
Wade took this time to collect the take out containers and used napkins that littered his ‘living room’, as Peter would call it.  
{Whatever that is.}  
And throw everything in a trash bag that would end up being heaved over the terrace into the alley behind his apartment. He brought out all the junk food he had in the pantry to try and prepare for his boyfriend’s arrival. He knew something was wrong, he heard the slight tremor in his voice over the phone, and he wanted to provide his Petey with a cushion of Trans fats and sweets.   
[You can’t go wrong with food!]   
{Especially Mexican food! But I guess that really only works with us…}   
Wade nodded his head in agreement and jumped when there was a loud roll of thunder outside.  
Extra blankets would probably be a good idea. Peter was always cold regardless of the weather. Wade always seemed to have an excess of body heat, so Peter always snuggled up to him. It took a while for Wade to get used to his touches, but now he can’t seem to live without them.   
Wade didn’t even notice that the front door of his apartment had opened and shut until he heard sniffling coming from that direction. He looked up to see Peter standing there, curled into himself, head hung low under his damp hood. His shoulders heaved up and down as he tried to control his breathing. Wade immediately went to console his partner but Peter turned his face away, rejecting the embrace.   
[Well then…]   
{He still looks hot even when he's crying, and that's saying something.}   
Shut the hell up, guys! He's talking.  
"... And then Steve brought up Tony's drinking habits, which aren’t even bad anymore, and I honestly can’t take anymore yelling. What’s the point in them being married if all they’re going to do is fight and -” Peter cut himself off and openly sobbed. He stumbled into Wade and cried harder, not holding himself back anymore. He gripped onto Wade like he was holding on for dear life even though Wade’s arms were the most solid place he could ever be in. That’s all Wade did. He just stood there with Peter crumpled in his arms and watched as he wept, holding him and rubbing soothing circles into his back. Every time Peter managed to even his breath his forehead creased and the tears came back. Gradually, Wade understood what had reduced Peter to this state.  
[And people say that we aren’t smart.]   
Between the choked sobs and hiccups Peter further explained what he was upset about. Peter’s emotions had pulled him in every direction. He’s so frustrated about how his parents made Peter deal with all of this too; it’s physically and emotionally draining. He’s angry that his parents are selfish and argue with each other over petty things that don’t even matter. The fights don’t just affect the married pair, they got to Peter too. He’s discouraged because he thinks that the only way this could possibly stop would result in the divorce of his parents. There’s never been a time more fitting when Peter wished he was someone other than Peter Parker.   
Wade lead Peter over to the pillow and blanket sanctuary he had created and laid the two of them down, wrapped both of them in down-comforters and stroked Peter’s hair until his breathing evened out once again. Peter sniffled and brought his head up from the now very damp spot on Wade’s shirt to look up at his boyfriend. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Wade peppered kisses all over his puffy face, along his hair line, down his neck, on his eyelids, and gave a final sweet kiss to Peter’s swollen red lips. Peter adjusted his position on Wade’s stomach and further wrapped them up in blankets and burrowed them deeper into the comfort of the couch. Peter looked up at Wade and what he saw in Wade’s eyes told him exactly what he needed to know. Wade would always drop everything whenever Peter needed him, even when he didn’t know what was going on or how he could help. Wade always would stand by Peter and listen and be there for him. Because sometimes we don’t need all the loud noise of the hustle and bustle of daily life, sometimes all you need is someone to be there for you.


End file.
